


A Tiny Bit Of Comfort

by louistomlincry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, This Is STUPID, calum and ashton are mentioned but like not their names?, im sorry, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlincry/pseuds/louistomlincry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both watching a movie (along with the other half of the band) and Michael really wants to hold Luke’s hand. Not because he’s scared – no, he’s <i>eighteen<i> for crying out loud. He doesn’t <i>get<i> scared – but because he just really fucking loves Luke’s hands. Also because he’s maybe a little bit scared.</i></i></i></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>or Luke and Michael both have obsessions with the others hands and they watch The Conjuring</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Bit Of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible and so am i

Luke can’t explain it but he’s always had this kid of obsession with Michael’s hands. They’re just so cute and little and soft. He loves to play with Michael’s fingers absentmindedly while they’re watching movies or doing anything really. Luke loves Michael’s hands almost as much as Michael loves his. Michael always seems to be staring at them (also fantasizing about them but no one needs to know about that). Michael wants to hold Luke’s hand all the time and he honestly thinks this obsession has gone a little too far.

They’re both watching a movie (along with the other half of the band) and Michael really wants to hold Luke’s hand. Not because he’s scared – no, he’s _eighteen _for crying out loud. He doesn’t _get _scared – but because he just really fucking loves Luke’s hands. Also because he’s maybe a little bit scared.____

No one can blame him though, okay. They’re watching The Conjuring and honestly whose _wonderful _idea was it to watch a scary movie anyways? Everyone knows Michael hates them. Michael tries not to show weakness though. He’s too manly for that. Luke however, was shaking like a fucking maniac and whimpering and making noises Michael totally doesn’t think are cute.__

Michael thinks Luke needs a little reassurance though because – poor boy – this movie was really fucking scary so Michael casually reaches out for Luke’s hand and grabs it. Luke doesn’t even look at him but he sure does squeeze the life out of his hand. Holy shit, who knew Luke was so strong? Michael was kind of regretting holding Luke’s hand. But, okay no, he really wasn’t. Michael is really obsessed with Luke’s hands. Even if they’re currently crushing his own.

“Luke,” Michael says quietly to get him to maybe loosen his grip a little. It works as Luke makes a little “hmm?” sound and looks at him. He sees Michael’s distress and quickly apologizes as he rips his hand away from Michael, looking quite red from embarrassment. And no, he didn’t want Luke to let go, so Michael looks down at his empty hand and pouts, makes a little whining noise and Luke looks at him again.

And Luke actually has the nerve to laugh, but he holds his hand again so Michael doesn’t really care. Luke instinctively shuffles a little bit closer to him and kind of snuggles him a bit. Michael’s not complaining. 

A scary part comes on (aka the whole fucking movie) and Luke whimpers and hides his face behind their joined hands. Michael chuckles lowly and brings Luke’s hand to his lips and gives the back of it a quick kiss. Luke blushes and hides his face in Michael’s chest this time. After a minute he brings his face back up to face Michael and he has this beaming smile full of fond on his face and he’s giggling a bit and Michael can’t help but return it because, honestly, Luke was too fucking cute.

And as long as Michael’s holding his hand, Luke thinks, he could definitely make it through the end of this movie. This terrible _terrible _movie.__

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed part 2 of day 1 lol


End file.
